


A (Few) Far From Home Problem(s)

by RavenWolf48



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Illusion Manipulation, Irondad, Manipulation, POV Peter Parker, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter doesn't trust anyone, Precious Peter Parker, Really Really Hurt Peter Parker, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Spider-Man: Far From Home Remake, Spider-Man: Far From Home Trailer, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWolf48/pseuds/RavenWolf48
Summary: SPIDER-MAN FAR FROM HOME SPOILERS PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN ITCollection of Far From Home FicsPlease read tags and all notes.(Nothing Starker in here - if you want Starker, check out Peter Parker one Shots or other fics. For me, Far From Home was more IronDad than Starker)Also, don't complain about Spiderio on here please. I do my best to warn people in the tags and in the notes and if you feel as though you were not sufficiently warned, just leave me a polite note of a tag or warning I should have. Thank you!SUMMARY IN NOTES





	1. A Far From Home Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Third Chance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319863) by [katierosefun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katierosefun/pseuds/katierosefun). 



> Peter Parker is in Europe and so far his trip has been hell. 
> 
> Nick Fury hijacked his summer vacation and convinced him to help out in this Multiverse thing. With the trauma of Tony's death, Peter has helped Quentin Beck or Mysterio defeat two elementals. 
> 
> But Peter couldn't do it and he handed the EDITH glasses over to Mysterio so he could become the next Iron Man.
> 
> Then Peter left to enjoy the rest of his trip only for it to get interrupted by an abrupt cancel. Peter manages to smuggle some time away with MJ to hopefully tell her how he feels only it backfires when MJ says that he knows he's Spider-Man and pulls out a drone. 
> 
> Only this drone is Mysterio's and it projects another elemental? 
> 
> Peter quickly confesses to everything and they head back so Peter can make his way to Fury. 
> 
> Only things don't go as planned and now Peter is in a lot of pain (not just physical).
> 
> \-----------------------
> 
> Trigger warnings for emotional manipulation, trauma, etc. I can get pretty graphic in what I write so please please please be careful! 
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> \-----------------------
> 
> Also loosely based on [katierosefun's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katierosefun/pseuds/katierosefun) story.

Pepper played mindlessly with Morgan's hair, twirling it in her fingers as she kept on reading her book. Morgan was playing with her own fingers and chatting up a storm to herself. 

Pepper's ears perked when she heard the familiar ringing of the phone. "Friday," she called, putting her book down and pulling Morgan into her lap. "Open call please."

FRIDAY did so and a screen popped up with Nick Fury's face. Pepper couldn't stop the small frown before she quickly corrected and turned it upwards in a small terse smile. "Fury. Nice to see you. How are you?"

"Cut to the pleasantries Miss Potts, I have to tell you something," Nick Fury said firmly. 

Pepper began to slowly rock Morgan back and forth as she continued on. "Alright. What is it Mr. Fury?" 

"He's back."

Pepper's brow furrowed. "What is that supposed to -?"

"Pepper?" 

Pepper's heart skipped as the camera shuffled around and there was some scuffling before the source of the voice was seen in a hospital bed, badly injured. 

"Daddy!" Morgan's babble stopped to squeal out the next and she tried to launch herself at the screen but Pepper looped her arm around Morgan's waist instinctively. 

"To - Tony?" she whispered, eyes wide. 

Tony cracked a smile, grinning at her. "Hey Pep," 

* * *

Pepper and Morgan and Happy were on the next flight to the underground New York CIA/SHIELD hospital in five minutes flat. 

Morgan never left her father's lap the whole visit as Nick Fury caught them up to speed. Tony had been gone for two months now and he revealed the technology that he used to bring Tony back. He also revealed that Phil Coulson was alive and well and Tony just about strangled him there. 

But he couldn't mostly because his right arm was gone and the scaring reached over the whole right side of his face. There were even tints of white in his eyes, showing that he couldn't really see out of that eye. Other than the scaring that reached from his arm to his face to just below his rib cage (all on the right side), Tony was completely fine. 

Until Nick Fury announced that only Coulson, Pepper, Morgan, and Happy would be able to know that Tony was still alive. 

Tony actually lunged out of his bed at that point. 

He ripped off a bunch of syringes and needles that were keeping him stable. Machines went crazy, beeping loudly and scarring Morgan in Pepper's lap. Tony almost made it to Fury's neck before Happy pushed him down onto the bed. 

"You motherfucker," Tony snarled and Pepper quickly covered Morgan's ears after 'mother'. "Are you shitting me? No, no that is _not_ -!"

"Yes it is happening," Nick Fury said firmly. "Phil will come in later to help you with the process -"

"What about Peter!" Tony roared. "I am _not_ going to -!" 

"You will." Nick Fury shut the conversation down right there and left the hospital room. Pepper gently uncovered Morgan's ears as Tony's erratic breathing calmed down. 

"I don't believe this," Tony fumed. " _One month_! One month of Peter probably blaming himself and -" 

"Petey?" Morgan shook her head, pushing the hair out of her face. "What about Petey?" 

Tony's expression softened immediately and he smiled, still concerned. "You know Peter Parker sweetie?" 

"Yeah," Morgan shifted in her mom's lap, never sitting still long enough for Pepper to get comfortable. "He comes over sometimes," Morgan hunched her shoulders. "He's always sad. But he likes to make me smile. So I smile a lot." Tony's expression became more pained and Happy chose that moment to swoop in. 

"Tony," Happy said quickly. "Peter's okay. Yeah, he's got a lot of guilt but maybe it's better this way. Peter can...I don't know, learn to not depend on you and you can get used to being back alive. Don't go against Fury otherwise he'll be on my ass instead of yours." 

Tony groaned and leaned back and tried to argue more before Pepper interjected with a simple, quiet, " _Tony_ ," 

Tony didn't argue anymore. 

* * *

It was odd, seeing Phil Coulson again. After he died way back in 2012, seeing him here in 2023 was just bizarre. 

But they were really happy to see him and he did his best to help out Tony. 

They had been cleared to leave in just a few days and Nick gave them a new home on a new lake up in southern Vermont. Not that Tony knew where they were going because he was passed out for most of the trip. Apparently that's normally, sleeping a lot according to Phil. 

Morgan settled in quickly, surprising the whole family at how easy that was. Tony was bedridden for another couple of days before he was able to walk around the lake with Morgan. By that time, Morgan had turned six. 

Pepper and Happy kept close tabs on Peter, especially Happy who was regularly going to see him and his aunt. Tony was still fighting the No-seeing-Peter rule as best as he could and it didn't help when Spider-Man started showing up on TV in Europe. 

Pepper managed to keep it a secret until the Prague incident.

"Night Monkey? _Night Monkey_?!" Tony's foot tapped insistently as Tony curled and uncurled the iron fingers. This was Mark 36 already of the Iron Man arm prosthetic. Nick Fury gave him the first one but obviously that didn't last long. Tony decided to stick with these two - the one he really liked that was Iron Man colors, red and yellow and the other that looked like a genuine arm (which was for Morgan). 

The next day, Pepper and Tony were watching TV while Morgan played with legos in front of them. Happy called them on the big TV and Pepper interrupted the TV for FRIDAY to pick the call up. 

"Hey Happy how's the kid?" Tony asked immediately. 

"Um not so good," Happy sounded panicked and Tony stood up. "He uh, he called me from a city in the Netherlands,"

"Netherlands?" Pepper frowned. "But he was in Prague the other day."

"Yeah. Something happened, the kid sounded panicked and Tony, honestly, screw Fury get over here now, I'm kind of panicking," 

Tony was out the door in five seconds flat. 

There was a pause as Pepper had FRIDAY end the call. 

"Is Petey okay?" Morgan whispered. 

Pepper patted her lap and the six year old climbed into her lap. Pepper smiled, "Peter is going to be fine. Your father is going to take care of him." Pepper kissed Morgan's forehead. "I promise."

* * *

Peter looked like shit. 

Tony looked down from the jet's window as the jet itself landed in the flower field. From what he could see, Peter looked pretty beat up with bruises on his eyes and he was limping too. 

As soon as the jet landed, Tony ran out of the entrance, heart beating frantically as he ran towards Peter. 

But something happened that made Tony's world skid to a stop. 

Peter's eyes widened and he screeched, back-pedaling away from Tony who stopped and froze in shock. Peter stumbled back and fell down, crying out in pain which turned into a sob. 

"N-no, please, please, stop, please don't use him, please," Peter pleaded to thin air, eyes glazed and tears slipping out of them. 

"Peter -" Tony started forward and stopped when another cry came from Peter and despite being injured, the seventeen year old scrambled away, crying out again. "Whoa - hey no, kid, calm down it's okay," Tony crouched down, hoping that would calm Peter down. 

Peter let out a little sob again and tried to stand up but he cried out in pain again and Tony couldn't help but try and help Peter. He managed to grab the seventeen year old's arm to help him but Peter flat out smacked him, sending him backward as Peter propelled himself forward and away. 

"Tony -" Happy cut himself off as Tony waved him off. He stood up fast just in time to see Peter running - limping towards the town. Tony made a hasty decision and called the Iron Man armor, shooting to where Peter was and landing in front of him. 

Tony hated the look of pure terror that flashed over Peter as he landed in front of the young adult. Peter screamed and fell back, glazed eyes rolling backwards as he passed out. 

The nanotech helmet slid away as Tony looked up to Happy in shock. 

Happy swallowed. "He sounded panicked." 

* * *

Tony dabbed Peter's head, dabbing the sweat away. "So what _do_ you know?" 

"Fury had a mission for the kid, he hijacked his vacation and got him to work in Venice and Prague. Nick said he was sending the kid home because Peter didn't want to work anymore." Happy listed. 

"And the Edith glasses?" Tony asked. "Did Peter get them?" 

"Fury said he did," Happy shrugged. 

"Well they're not here," Tony spread his arms, noting the obviously and Happy shrugged again helplessly. 

Peter woke with a start and Tony toppled off the chair in surprise. 

They were on the jet heading back around and Peter was in a side bed. Tony coughed slightly and groaned standing up. Peter shrieked and pushed himself away from Tony, eyes darting around as his breathing spiked. 

"Whoa!" Tony held up his hands. "Whoa, kiddo, it's okay, Pete, calm down, you're okay bud," 

"You - you're dead," Peter croaked, tears falling from his face again as he pulled his knees to his chest in a fetal position. "N - no, go, stay away, please," 

"Peter -" Tony started. 

"Say something -" Peter suddenly yelped, eyes glazed over. "Say something only you and I would know..." 

"Uh," Tony blinked, racking his brain as he was put on the spot. "December, in the lab, during winter break you broke into my house to give me Santa cookies -" 

Peter sobbed and threw himself at Tony, wrapping Tony closely to his body. Tony was decidedly getting good at this parenting business because he swooped right in and hugged the kid tightly back, despite the worrying thoughts of hurting him. 

"Shhh, it's okay," Tony whispered. "You're okay. I'm here, I'm alive, shocking I know -" 

Peter hiccuped a laugh and then continued to sob. "I - I'm sorry - I know - I know it's all my fault - and now - and now he has the glasses - and he's going to destroy the world - and kill my friends - and I don't - I don't know what to do - I let this happen - and I'm sorry - I should've done more - I'm sorry - I -" 

"Peter," Tony tried to interrupt the rant. 

"And I know I screwed up and I know I should've done something and I'm sorry - but there's this guy - and he used illusion tech - but it looked _so real_ \- and it's all my fault - like everything - and I'm sorry -"

"Peter," Tony pulled away, grabbing Peter's wrists. "Hey, it's okay. Calm down alright? It's okay, nothing is your fault right now, okay? You're safe here, okay?" Peter sniffed, eyes watery and red. 

"How - how are you -?" Peter sniffed. 

"Alive?" Tony gestured. "Fury brought me back." 

Peter's eyes narrowed. "So he knows?" 

"Yeah," Tony didn't really like the look on Peter's face but the expression crumbled and he sat down on the bed looking defeated. 

"I - I really screwed up," Peter choked. He held his shoulder with his opposite hand in pain. Tony had managed to stitch up most of his injuries on the kid's face but Tony wasn't able to look for more when Peter woke up. "I - he's a fraud. Mysterio. He's a fraud he's not really from another universe -"

"Hang on, we've got to do an injury count here," Tony interrupted. 

"I twisted my ankle it's healed already, I have side ache but this is really important Tony - I told him about my friends he's going to _kill them_!" Peter snarled, eyes lighting with a fire that Tony wasn't used to. 

There was a pause before Tony slid into a seat, slowly nodding. "Okay Pete. Continue." 

Peter took a deep shaky breath. "So there's this guy right? Everyone is calling him Mysterio and everyone thought he's from another universe because the snap tore holes in our dimension and brought other people from other universes which was pretty cool because that proves that there's a multiverse which is _super awesome_ but turns out he's a fraud and he just has this like illusion technology that made up all these elemental and his suits but now he's on to me because I gave him the Edith glasses but then when I tried to tell MJ how I feel about her, she showed off this tech that showed us an illusion which is how I figured out he was a fraud but when I went to Fury, he was an illusion too and Mysterio was there to - to -" Peter belted all of this out but when he got to the end, his lower lip started to shake and his eyes began to water again. 

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay," Tony jumped in hurriedly. "Take a deep breath, you're okay." 

Peter took a shaky breath and looked at Tony. "And that's about all I have right now." 

"Okay," Tony nodded slowly. "So this guy -"

"Beck," Peter added. 

Tony froze. "What?" 

"Beck. His name is Quentin Beck." 

Tony's breath caught. "That mother-" He stood up and took a deep breath. "Happy, any chance it would be the same guy?" 

"Huh?" Peter frowned. 

"I mean honestly it's very likely," Happy confessed and Tony cursed again. 

"Kid, I am so sorry," he sighed, sitting down again and dragging a hand down his face. "Quentin Beck was one of the men on my team for the Barf technology," 

Peter blinked. "So that's the illusion technology, he's using?" 

"Must be," Tony sighed. 

"So it's really not real," Peter said slowly and Tony nodded, frowning slightly. "So the drones connected to the Edith glasses," 

"What?" Tony frowned. 

"The drones," Peter repeated. "The drones could be apart of the Barf technology." 

Tony frowned but nodded. 

"So if I destroy the drones, the illusion is destroyed." Peter said. 

Tony caught on and nodded firmly. "Yeah that could work." 

"Okay," Peter took a deep breath. "Do you happen to have another suit or something?" 

"No," Tony shook his head. He stood up. "But, you can make your own," Tony opened the back bit of the jet and looked at Peter. 

Peter grinned. "We have to get to London," he added. 

"Great." Tony clapped his hands and Peter shot up, walking into the design room. "Happy -"

"Already on it," Happy was in the pilot room, smiling back at Tony who grinned back.

"Beck here we come," Tony muttered. 

* * *

Peter designed a new red and black suit and he climbed to the outside of the jet. "Tony are you sure -" 

"If you really really need me kid, call me," Tony replied. "But this is your fight okay kid? Get back up on your feet and kick his ass. I'll be here when you're done," 

He could practically feel the nervousness radiating off of Peter but he heard a deep exhale and then a determined voice. "Okay. Here I go. You got this Peter," 

"Damn right you do," Tony sat in the co pilot seat next to Happy as he brought up Flash Thompson's feed. He looked up to see Peter launching himself off of the jet and towards the swirling mass of rain and lightning. "You know the plan Hap?" 

"I find the kids, you find a good spot to be back up if needed." 

"Yep," Tony grinned at his phone. "Aha! Got you. Land near there," 

As soon as the jet landed, Tony and Happy took off in their separate ways. Tony was wearing a slim black nanotech stealth suit, knowing his normal red and gold one would cause too much attraction. He had to check in with Happy when he heard the check explode but Happy was fine. 

Tony weaved his way around, having FRIDAY continually checking the source of the drones. FRIDAY had caught on to some sort of streaming network that was unusual for this part of London. 

Tony grinned when he saw the illusion behind him slowly dissipate. 

"Boss," FRIDAY spoke suddenly. "To your left." 

Tony complied and ran up the steps and down a narrow road where a van overlooked the cliff to the London bridge. Tony slowly made his way to the vehicle and then inside it. 

"This is it," FRIDAY whispered. Tony nodded, looking at all of the tech gear. The good news is that it was definitely the BARF technology. 

The bad news is Tony heard a gun click behind him. 

Tony winced but didn't move afterwards, nor did he turn around. 

"Turn around," the man behind him demanded and Tony waited for dramatic effect before he lunged at the equipment and tried to dismantle it. He heard the sound of a gun shot and then a familiar voice echoing through the com. 

"William? What was that?" 

Tony whipped around and hit the guy behind him with a computer keyboard. 

"Hey what's going on over there! I have enough going on down here what with the mess that Spider-Man made - "

"Oh well I hope he didn't make too much of a mess," Tony snarked. "Oh wait a minute, I really don't care."

There was a pregnant pause and then, " _Tony?_ " 

"Hey Beck," Tony brightened. "I'd tread carefully if I were you 'cause my kid is going to beat the crap out of you." Tony promptly shut the communication off after that and turned around. He mulled over his options before decidedly hooking up a bomb. 

He took his time, knowing that Peter would call him if he really needed it and also didn't want the illusion to go away too fast. Tony was hooking up the last wire when he took a deep breath and tied it together. 

He grabbed the William man and dragged him away from the van, propping him up a few meters away. Then Tony hopped down the corridor back to the regular street. He hid his face and heard an explosion behind him and he grinned. 

He looked over at the illusion and was proud to see it falling apart. He touched the ear piece and called in Happy. 

"The kids are safe, the girl just ran off so - probably to fine Peter," Happy replied. 

"Great. Peter?" Tony waited. 

Nothing. 

"Peter?" 

Nothing again. 

"Peter," Tony said urgently now, making his way towards the edge of the road to activate his armor and make his way to the bridge. 

" - fine!" Peter's voice exploded in the com all of a sudden and he was coughing, sounding hoarse. "I'm fine. Beck - Beck is dead." 

Tony paused. "Okay. Pete, Happy is going to find you okay? And then I'm going to get another jet in here. Stick with us alright? Happy -"

"On my way." Happy responded curtly. 

Tony contacted FRIDAY to get in another jet and he got to work.

* * *

Fury didn't like it but he let Peter go home to May and then let the duo go to Tony's new place in Vermont. 

The Stark and Parker family set into a pretty good rhythm of movie nights and lake front swimming days. Morgan loved to hang out with Peter and Peter loved to hang out with her in return. May couldn't thank Fury, Happy, and Tony enough for letting them stay with the Stark family. 

And at the end of a long day, Tony got to curl up with Morgan and Peter on either side of him and watch a movie with popcorn. 

Tony couldn't ask for a better life now that he had Peter with him. And Peter seemed to be doing a lot better to May. 

"Thank you," Peter whispered one day, hugging Tony tightly. 

Tony kissed the top of his head. "Thank _you_ Peter," 


	2. Another Manipulation thing (Beck/Peter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two drabbles. 
> 
> I had a whole idea for the longest time with the first one but then I decided I liked the other idea better so I'm going to continue the second one in the next chapter. 
> 
> These are both Beck slash Peter and when I say SLASH I mean like pairing them together because I'm really into MysterioxPeter now for some reason. I literally don't know why. It's like become my OTP settled next to Stony and Starker.

"What do you want Peter?"

The question threw Peter for a loop. 

"I want to go back on my trip with the girl I really like and tell her how I feel," Peter said forcefully. But when he looked into Beck's eyes, his heart ached and wanted something different. Peter knew he was bisexual by now. He's seen some boys and knows how his heart reacts to them and he can't lie - Quentin Beck isn't that bad to look at. 

But he _likes_ MJ. He _wants_ MJ. 

His brain is telling him something different. 

"And I want -" A movement in the corner caught Peter's eyes and he stuttered before recovering quickly. "To go home." 

If Beck noticed his stutter, he didn't show it. "Yeah?" 

"Yeah." Peter swallowed. His eyes flicked to the spot where something moved and he took a deep breath. "I -" 

"Need to go," Beck supplied. 

Peter froze. "Yeah. Yeah I do. I - Thank you," he held out his hand to shake Beck's. "Thank you for your help and everything. Really. Thank you." 

Beck regarded him for a second, before shaking his hand. "Yeah. You too." 

Peter gave a brief smile before his eyes darted back to the movement that he saw and he saw it again. 

The flickering. The _blue_ flickering. 

Peter removed his hand and looked at Beck. "What's going on here?" 

"What do you mean?" Beck's brow furrowed. 

"What's going -?" Peter started but the flickering happened again and Peter couldn't stop the instinctive dive towards it. His hand faded through it and he gaped as the table dissipated, fading away with blue squares. Peter looked around, watching as the whole place began to change and he heard a sigh behind him. 

"Really Peter?" Beck groaned. "I really really liked you, kid. Why did you have to do that?" 

"What - who - what are you - what is this?" Peter stuttered. Beck rose from his chair giving Peter a look as his whole suit disappeared, except for the green leather-esque under suit. 

"Just some illusion technology." Beck sighed again. "I really did like you Peter. Why'd you have to do that?" 

Peter's eyes darted around and he shot towards the exit when a shot rang out and his neck exploded in pain. "Ah!" 

" _No_ -!" 

Peter fell to the ground, hearing Beck roar. Peter turned on his side, lifting his shaky hand to his neck. He pulled away and found blood. 

"Goddamnit William," Peter looked up, hazy and glossy eyed to see Beck leaning over him, looking concerned. "You idiot Will - ugh, Pete, you're skin is already growing over it - god _damnit!_ " 

Peter's vision was swimming and he gripped Beck's wrist, as things got really blurry. He tried to say something but nothing came out and he passed out. 

* * *

Peter woke up tied to a bed. He groaned and shook his head, trying to think. He blinked, feeling a throbbing pain in his neck when a door opened. 

"Super healing huh?" Beck walked in over to the edge of the bed. Peter snarled. 

"You _lying little_ -"

"Hey there," Beck put up his hands. "You're the one who had to mess with the plan kid. I wanted you to be safe. Hell, it took a lot of convincing of my team to say that we should keep you alive here." Beck wandered around to Peter's head, eyes raking over him. "You're a good kid Peter. You really are." 

Peter fumed. "What's. In. My. Neck." 

"A bullet." Beck reached out and gently skimmed his finger over the skin and Peter flinched. "The skin healed before we could safely take it out. I'm sorry. But honestly you shouldn't have run like that. I can't deny that William had a good enough probable cause to hit you like that since you were trying to escape. I am sorry about it though." 

Peter snapped when Beck's hand trailed to close to his mouth. Beck pulled back and smiled. "I like it rough." 

"Go away," Peter hated the way his voice croaked and he cleared his throat, glaring at Beck. 

Beck just smiled and leaned down, pulling Peter's mouth into a soft kiss. Peter hated the way he instinctively keened and melted into the kiss. He heard Beck chuckle. "Oh I _am_ going to have fun," 

* * *

**_That was from the bar scene._ **

****

**_This is after the illusion scenes and before peter gets hit by a train_ **

* * *

"For what it's worth, Peter, I really am sorry," 

Peter's breathing stuttered, seizing as he whipped to his side. He opened his mouth when suddenly arms were wrapped around him and he was pulled into a tight knit hug. Peter didn't know what just happened but he gripped what felt real - what felt _really_ real and just held on. 

There was a pregnant pause and Peter opened his mouth and a choked sob fell past his lips. His fingers tightened on whatever fabric it was and sobbed more freely. It was like the breath had just been knocked out of him and he was just so scared...

"Goddamnit Peter," he heard Beck breath above him and felt a gently kiss pressed to his head. "Just - just _promise me_ you won't do anything to upset me." 

"Please," Peter whimpered and heard the harsh wind of a train behind him and pressed closer to Beck's body. "Please don't - please don't do that again - please - no - no more -" 

Beck let out a loud sigh and nuzzled the top of Peter's head. "You're my weakness Peter. And if you cost me this...god, I'm stupid," 

Peter felt himself being hoisted upwards and he yelped slightly as his legs instinctively wrapped around Beck's waist as Beck supported his bottom. Beck turned around, nuzzling Peter's neck as he whispered, "I'll take care of you Pete. I promise." 

Peter whimpers and leans in to the touch, feeling at home ~~when he probably shouldn't.~~


	3. A/N

**Okay, I guess I need to reiterate something because I guess someone got a little pissed at the latest chapter. Maybe not but *shrugs***

**THIS BOOK, LABELED AS A Few Far From Home Problem(s) IS A ONE SHOT/MULTIPLE SHOT BOOK OF FAR FROM HOME FICS.**

**THEY WILL RANGE FROM IRON DAD & SPIDER-SON TO SPIDERIO.  
_I will try and keep Starker out of this because to me, as much as SIM coming in with Starker is cool, this specific one shot book is not dedicated to Starker stuff. Plus, for the longest time, I just couldn't handle Starker FFH fics because that movie is such an Iron Dad & Spider Son movie that I just can't....I just can't make it into a ship. _**

**So unless I say so, none of the fics are actually connected to each other. THEY ARE ALL ON THEIR OWN.**

**And also, as for Peter, something that FFH actually got wrong is that he is SEVENTEEN YEARS OLD. With the Blip years counted, he is TWENTY TWO.**

**Civil War took place in 2016, Infinity War in 2018. In Civil War, Peter was 15. In Infinity War, he was 17. So he is SEVENTEEN in Far From Home. Discounting the Blip years.**

**And that's about all I have to say right now because I have to get off my laptop.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add that I'm sorry if I wasn't truly clear on what this book is about but *shrugs* now you know.   
> Also, I'll try and give as many warnings as possible so you know what you're about to read. And if you don't like it, don't read it.   
> Thank you so much.


	4. The Second drabble - Beck/Peter - Feel Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For what it's worth, Peter, I really am sorry," 
> 
> Peter's breathing stuttered, seizing as he whipped to his side. He opened his mouth when suddenly arms were wrapped around him and he was pulled into a tight knit hug. Peter didn't know what just happened but he gripped what felt real - what felt really real and just held on. 
> 
> There was a pregnant pause and Peter opened his mouth and a choked sob fell past his lips. His fingers tightened on whatever fabric it was and sobbed more freely. It was like the breath had just been knocked out of him and he was just so scared...  
> "Goddamnit Peter," he heard Beck breath above him and felt a gently kiss pressed to his head. "Just - just promise me you won't do anything to upset me." 
> 
> "Please," Peter whimpered and heard the harsh wind of a train behind him and pressed closer to Beck's body. "Please don't - please don't do that again - please - no - no more -"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emotional/Physical Manipulation. This definitely isn't the best relationship goal to have, but it's consensual? at least towards the end? I really want it to be consensual so *shrugs*
> 
> Also, sex scene later. I don't know how to tag sex so....help
> 
> oh and the manipulation illusion scenes that get thrown at Peter get um *coughs* a little intense.
> 
> But basically this is Mysterio using his illusions to get Peter to lurve him.
> 
> Also, just in case you read the title - BECK/PETER!!!!!

**And if you didn't read the notes or the title, this IS a fic where it is Quentin Beck SLASH. AS IN 'RELATIONSHIP PAIRING' Peter Parker.**

**Also, Peter is 17 unless specified in any ffh fic i write.**

**Because he's 17 in ffh.**

**Enjoy!**

"For what it's worth, Peter, I really am sorry," 

Peter's breathing stuttered, seizing as he whipped to his side. He opened his mouth when suddenly arms were wrapped around him and he was pulled into a tight knit hug. Peter didn't know what just happened but he gripped what felt real - what felt _really_ real and just held on. 

There was a pregnant pause and Peter opened his mouth and a choked sob fell past his lips. His fingers tightened on whatever fabric it was and sobbed more freely. It was like the breath had just been knocked out of him and he was just so scared...

"Goddamnit Peter," he heard Beck breath above him and felt a gentle kiss pressed to his head. "Just - just _promise me_ you won't do anything to upset me." 

"Please," Peter whimpered and heard the harsh wind of a train behind him and pressed closer to Beck's body. "Please don't - please don't do that again - please - no - no more -" 

Beck let out a loud sigh and nuzzled the top of Peter's head. "You're my weakness Peter. And if you cost me this...god, I'm stupid," 

Peter felt himself being hoisted upwards and he yelped slightly as his legs instinctively wrapped around Beck's waist as Beck supported his bottom. Beck turned around, nuzzling Peter's neck as he whispered, "I'll take care of you Pete. I promise." 

Peter whimpers and leans in to the touch, feeling at home ~~when he probably shouldn't.~~

* * *

Peter woke up with his wrists tied up and floating. 

He yelped slightly, scrambling to get himself on a steady surface and off of the fucking air - when he realized that it was just an illusion.

Peter swallowed hard, mind whirling. He shuddered upon reliving what had happened between him and Beck. He strayed away from thinking about the illusions that had to be illusions ~~MJ just _can't_ be dead~~. He replayed the moment afterwards though, where Beck saved him from the train _that he was going to push Peter into first_ before he saved Peter. 

" _I'll take care of you Pete. I promise_." 

Peter couldn't help the shudder and he bit his lip. This wasn't good. Not at all. 

Peter distracted himself by looking around to figure out where he might be. The area was dark and while he was in the air, green mist clouded around him. Peter scooted around, trying to find where he stopped floating and where he began floating but as he twisted himself out, he couldn't seem to find an edge. 

Peter tangled himself back to where he had been before and sighed heavily. He wasn't escaping this anytime soon. 

Peter's eyes snapped upwards when he heard a noise. He waited until he figured he was fine and settled down again but seized when the noise rang out once more, this time louder and closer. And then again and again until there was a brilliant white light and Peter screamed as he fell down down down - 

And landed harshly on his side. 

His hands were still tied so he backed himself into a corner away from the light which was in the middle of the room. His back connected with the wall and he choked, seizing again as shouts and screams and other sounds of war rang out around him. 

" _Peter!_ " 

Peter's eyes widened. "Tony! Tony - where - where are you!" 

" _Peter_ _!_ " 

Peter began to sob as he tried to find the source of the voice. 

" _You could've saved me_." 

Peter whirled around, tugging at his wrists while looking for the source. "Wait, no Tony, please, wait -" 

Suddenly there were steps and Peter turned to look in front of him. It was Fury. Fury staring down at him with this indescribable expression. He didn't say anything, just shook his head and turned on his heels, sighing as he left the dark room. 

"W - wait -" Peter whispered, heart falling for some reason. "Wait! Mr. Fury - wait!" 

Peter stood up and tried to walk towards the main as the darkness consumed him. "Wait -!" 

"Peter?" 

Peter whirled around again, seeing MJ. "MJ?" 

"Is it - is it true?" MJ whispered, eyes watering. 

"What - What - I don't -!" Peter cried desperately. He tried to get it in his head that this was an illusion it _has_ to be - 

"I - I can't do this Peter. Not unless - not unless I know you're safe. Goodbye Peter," MJ's voice was hard and Peter's heart shattered. "Get out of here."

"MJ - !" Peter tried to reach for her but the chains yanked him away and he was falling - falling again, crashing to the ground. 

Peter screamed as spiders were suddenly scrambling around, chattering in his ear and shifting around him. Peter let out a terrified sob when the room brightened and the spiders skitter - skattered away. Peter crawled into a defensive position as the brightness returned to darkness and there were screams echoing around him, battle noises that tore at his heart and mind. 

Peter held himself tightly, sobbing quietly as noises rang all around him. He kept his eyes closed and tried to block it out, focusing on his beating heart. Which in his mind, felt like it shouldn't be beating at all.

And then there was silence. 

Peter refused to move, tears slowly streaming down his face. He kept his head down and didn't move, still curled in a tight position that had his knees to his chest. 

"Peter?" 

Peter stifled a sob and slowly brought up his head. 

He blinked in surprise at the room he was in. He was on a bed now. There was no mist and there was also a room to maybe a bathroom? It was a white room and crystal clean and Peter sat up straight, tears drying on his face as he blinked them away. 

"I - but - I -" Peter gulped harshly, breath shaky and voice wobbling as he looked around in panic. 

"Peter," Beck, who was at the front door, walked forward but Peter sprang away, attaching himself to the ceiling. 

Peter was hyper aware of his eyes being wide and his lower lip wobbling. 

"N-no," Peter whispered, voice still shaking and Beck slowly raised his hands, taking a step back. "How - How do I - How do I know you're - you're real?" 

Beck looked up at him, neck craning. "You don't." 

Peter's mind spun for just a fraction of a second as he thought through his options. On one hand, Beck was the reason for the first illusions. But he didn't - he didn't seem to notice what had just happened to Peter. If anything, he looked confused and concerned. 

But he couldn't. He couldn't trust him. Not right now. Not even though - not even he wanted to just hug Beck, just to see if he was _real_ \- 

Peter curled in on himself on the ceiling, crying silently as he heard the door creak close. 

* * *

The illusions only happened when he fell asleep. 

The noises and the sounds and the smells felt so real but then he would lurch up in his bed, screaming and Beck would come running, just to stand there next to him. 

Then there were the nights where it wasn't just noises and Peter was actually looking around to scenes of Tony holding him and then being ripped away and killed in front of his eyes, of MJ talking down to him, saying she could never love a guy like _him_. The nights where Maria Hill and Nick Fury just gave him silent looks of disapproval and disappointment. 

Those were the worst nights.

And those were the nights where Beck would slowly inch forward. Slowly getting closer and closer to Peter's bedside. Not that Peter really noticed. 

There wasn't much to do in the daytime. So he would just wait and wait until he had to go to bed. Until eventually he just gave up on sleeping. Tried to keep his eyes open as long as possible. 

And after staring at nothing and keeping himself occupied as best as he could, Peter had the worst nightmare ever and he woke up, crying and screaming and sweating. 

And that was the night, Beck chose to make a move. 

* * *

"Peter," 

Peter curled further on his bed, crying softly as the light from behind the door shone on him. 

"Peter." 

"What -" Peter snapped and took a deep breath. "What, do you want?" His voice was broken. 

Beck didn't say anything and Peter stared at his hands, vision blurring when he felt a dip in the bed. Peter looked up, and gasped a little bit because Beck was _right there_ , right in front of him and reaching out and gently pushing back a strand of hair. 

"Oh baby," Beck looked sad and so upset. "What are they doing to you?" 

Peter let loose a sob and fell forward, pushing into Beck's arms, sobbing but he felt dried out, like he had no tears left to cry. Beck pulled him forward, gathering him into his lap and Peter pushed into his grasp, feeling at home - feeling like something was finally _real_. 

"I'm sorry," Peter cried. "I'm sorry, just please - _please_ make it _stop_ -" 

"Oh baby," Beck whispered nuzzling his face into Peter's hair. "Oh honey, it's okay. It's okay. It won't happen again. I promise. Okay? I promise. You just have to do what I ask," 

Peter nodded vigorously. "Yes, yes, okay, anything. Please. Please." Beck pushed him away slightly and Peter didn't stop the instinctive whine as he tried to push back but Beck instead pulled him forward and kissed him. 

Peter let out a muffled gasp and Beck took that as a moment to push his tongue in. Peter struggled only slightly but Beck's grip was firm and a streak of panic ran through him, when he realized that he had promised to do whatever - _whatever_ \- Beck asked in order for the ~~illusions~~ horrible dreams to stay away. 

Peter whimpered but stopped fighting and let Beck's tongue circle his mouth and let the man slowly back him against the headboard of the bed. Peter let himself be gently pushed against the wall as fingers explored his body. Beck gave a low rumble and slowly pulled away, a trail of spit between them. Peter gasped quietly, staring at Beck who gave him a dark look in response. 

Beck kept him pushed against the wall as he worked through Peter's shirt and pants. Peter hazily thought back to when Beck said he'd take care of Peter. _Was this always the plan_? Peter wondered as Beck swooped in for another kiss. 

This one was more rough than the first one, little nips to his lower lip and Peter couldn't help the small moan. Beck gave a chuckle, "You like that baby boy?" Peter whined and Beck bit down on Peter's lip as he shucked off the last of Peter's clothes. 

Peter was left bare and moaning, not having the decency to feel even slightly ashamed by the noise he made. He was too lost in what Beck was doing to him and Beck pulled away to take off his own clothes. Beck was muttering things and once all of his clothes were off, he crowded Peter against the wall, pulling his arms apart as the cuffs clinked off. 

Beck pulled him into his lap, kissing Peter again as their cocks brushed together sending a bolt of electricity through Peter's body. He shuddered out a gasp and bent backward, back arching into Beck's stomach who curved his own body to fit Peter's. His hands felt up Peter's back, holding him there.

Peter threw his head back, curving his body backward more as Beck's mouth trailed down from Peter's own and onto his neck. Beck left kisses and bites on Peter's neck, collarbone, and chest. He grazed his teeth over one of Peter's nipples and Peter cried out, leaning farther backward so much so that Peter's head dipped into the bed. 

"Wow," Beck chuckled, dropping his hands, making Peter fall and yelp. His knees were bent so that his feet were near his head. He struggled to get up so that his knees wouldn't be bent as Beck shuffled around in front of him. :What a flexible little spider I caught." 

Peter untangled himself and was panting slightly, eyes darting as Beck lifted his bottom and gently swiped a finger over his hole. Peter shuddered and arched his back lightly again, panting slowly as Beck teased him before pulling away again to uncap something. 

Peter started to look up but then Beck was back with a finger and gently pushed into Peter and Peter tensed. He stopped breathing a minute as Beck gently pushed in with a lubed finger. 

"-make it good for you, promise baby boy, I promise -" Beck was muttering, Peter realized as Beck curled the finger in him. 

Peter yelped at the sting and Beck froze, gently uncurling after a moment. 

"I's okay," Peter slurred. "'m fine." 

"Okay," Beck muttered, repeating that for a moment as he slid another lubed finger next to the first one. He slowly began pumping and Peter moaned quietly, panting a little bit. "Oh god," Beck groaned and surged onto Peter's mouth, licking into his cavern as he pumped faster. 

Peter groaned into Beck's mouth as he curled and uncurled and scissored his fingers. Beck pulled away his mouth and his fingers, eyes blown wide with lust. 

"First time?" he rasped, gripping his own cock and lining it up. 

Peter nodded, his mouth opening in a silent 'o' (well more like -o- ) as Beck pushed inside. 

"Fuck yes," Beck muttered. There was more muttering as Beck pushed and pushed and pushed until he was balls deep. They rested there for a moment, panting as Peter shifted, trying to get in a good position. 

Peter didn't get to fully relax and shift before Beck started pushing back and forth. Peter shifted as Beck fucked him slowly, the length of him pumping in and out. Beck was a bit thicker than his two fingers but seeing as Beck was moaning about how tight and good he felt, Peter figured he did that on purpose. 

Peter didn't really know how to feel as he didn't fully trust himself right now, lost in the sensation of being fucked. It was his first time and it did feel good but then again this was the psycho who got his hands on illusion tech to become a super hero. (Thinking of which, Peter should ask him at some point about that). 

Beck started driving harder and deeper, pushing Peter out of his thoughts. 

He was facing Beck and in Beck's lap as he drove upwards. Peter's body bounced and his fingers scrambled around on Beck's back as Beck pushed his head and chin into the crook of Peter's neck and shoulder. He felt Beck's neck and suddenly Beck stopped and pulled back, flopping him onto his back. 

Beck loomed over him now and covered his entire body over Peter's own as he pounded into Peter's hole. Peter let out small mewls and 'ahs' and little moans. He couldn't seem to go any deeper and it made him feel like a girl, listening to Beck's heavy breathing and groaning versus his own noises. 

Peter was utterly useless in this position, Beck practically lying on Peter's own body as he pounded and pounded. Peter, at the time, wasn't ashamed to admit that he was hard. Probably more hard then he's ever been in his life. 

"I - ah - I'm - I'm - I'm," Peter whispered, mewling as he cried out. 

"One more second for me," Beck hissed in his ear just as Peter came, crying out. He flopped back, eyes slightly glazed when Beck groaned, and with one last sloppy thrust, he came inside of Peter. He hit something with that one last thrust and Peter screamed. 

Sounds and smells and tastes piped up tenfold. He heard Beck's breathing like a thunderclap, he heard noises outside of the door, he felt every inch of Beck's body and the bed with hyper awareness that made him cry. He tasted the air, filled with sex and sweat, noises like foghorns in his ears as the tastes exploded his tongue in a flurry of movement. 

He heard a voice but it was so _loud_ and he struck out, thrashing as he let out another sob and scream. 

He curled up, bundling himself into a ball, as he tried to block out everything. The noises and the voices, the tastes and the smells. He tried to block it all out as his breathing turned erratic and his lungs felt like they couldn't get any air. 

He cried and sobbed, tears slipping around his face as he tried to calm down. 

He was just settling down when a hand touch his shoulder and it's like it all exploded in his face all over again. He let out a scream and slapped his hand, hitting something and then there was a thunderclap noise and he froze. 

He smelled blood. 

The scent of it, hit his noise and it was like an off-switch. Everything began to desensitize as his heart sped up in horror. He blinked away the dizziness and swallowed hard, trying to wet his dry throat. He slowly turned around, taking every movement cautiously as his ears twitch. 

He finally reached the edge of the bed and whimpered. 

He had _hit_ Beck. 

Beck was groaning and sitting up, holding his face before pulling away and showing off a bloody nose. He was blinking away the dazed look and the haziness. He finally looked over at Peter who whined and began to cry again, whimpering out excuses. 

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but it was really good and my senses are dialed to eleven so everything was just too much and I felt it too much and I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you I'm sorry I didn't know what would happen and I was just so lost and confused because I was sensing too much and I'm sorry and then and then there was too much happening and too much going on and too many sounds and tastes and smells and I'm sorry and - and - and...why are you laughing?" 

Peter's quiet sobs turned into frowning and sniffing. 

Beck was quietly chuckling as best as he could with a broken noise. He sighed, held his nose, and looked at Peter. "Too good huh?" 

Peter blushed. 

"So I did good kid?" Beck added and Peter went redder, nodding. "Okay. So we can do this again?" 

"I said anything didn't I?" Peter whispered. 

"You did," Beck stood, wobbling slightly. "I'll make sure your friends are safe and my team leaves you alone with the illusions. I mean, if you don't mind, they'll probably change up this room," Beck waved around. "But I'll request something nice." He paused and smiled. "I would kiss you kid but it looks like I need to go see someone for this," he gestured to his nose and Peter whimpered again. "It's fine, kiddo, I'll see you later." 

Beck left, but not before gathering his things and leaving. 

Peter swallowed hard and flopped back on his bed, groaning in frustration.

* * *

Beck kept him updated on his friends. He kept the illusions at bay so that it was only the first one. Peter always seemed like he was floating on air with green mist around him. There were some nights where stuff happened but every night that happened, Beck would hold him. 

And it was nice. 

Peter always thought he was straight and honestly, about halfway into 9th grade he realized that it really didn't matter. He liked both. 

And honestly? Beck was proof of that. The more they spent time and fucked, Peter found himself falling. And it seemed like Beck was already in love with teen so there were no problems there. 

He blurted it one day, when Beck got him a grilled cheese. 

"I think I love you," he said over his sandwich and froze. 

Beck smirked. "Yeah?" 

Peter swallowed and whispered, a "Yeah," back. 

Beck gave a warm smile, different from his smirk. "It's okay, baby," he cooed. "I love you too," 

Peter gave a shy smile back. 

Yeah his freedom was gone. Yeah he was going to be locked in this room for the rest of his life (maybe he could convince Beck to let him out for a little bit one day) but for some reason, Peter couldn't find it in him to care. 

He managed to convince Beck to let him contact his family and say that he was okay (it involved a _lot_ of convincing that, surprisingly, Peter didn't mind) and to not send anyone after him. He was safe. He was okay. He was alive. And that's all that mattered. 

May yelled at him quite a bit before she reluctantly let him go so long as he promised to contact her (at least) monthly to say that he was still alive and okay. 

"And if you ever need an out, just say I hate reading so much, or some bullshit like that and I'll drive Fury to hell to get you," May told him seriously and Beck was listening and he gave Peter a surprised look. 

"Okay Aunt May," Peter smiled, laughing a little. His aunt probably figured he was somewhere he didn't want to be. 

Which technically at the beginning he was. He didn't want to be with Beck. But in all honesty, he didn't _trust_ anyone but Beck. Not anymore. They could all be fake. All be an illusion. 

That _scared_ Peter and the rational part of him said that the only reason he felt that was because Beck made him feel that way but it seemed liked irrationality and love had taken over his life, overriding anything like that. 

So when Beck would pull him into his lap and kiss his forehead after hours of fucking, Peter couldn't help but feel safe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of re reading it's a bit more non-con for a good portion of it but I for some reason kind of strayed from that. Also, I'm really into the emotional manipulation. And I'm crap at writing dark characters. What can I say, I always want a happy ending! (especially after Endgame :'(|
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Literally took like a week or two which is NOT what I wanted.


	5. Little Drabble no slash

"Hey Da -" Peter froze and Pepper looked up from her seat on the couch and looked over at him. 

"S-sorry Mrs. Stark -" Peter quickly added. 

"Peter, you don't need to call me that," Pepper assured him. 

"Okay mo-" Peter went a dark shade of red but Pepper just smiled at him and he hesitated before finishing, "Okay mom." 

There was a pregnant pause and then Pepper shooed him away to eat lunch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where this came from but I just - I neeeed Mom!Pepper for Peter. I mean, she MUST have known how important Peter was to Tony and I get it, Gwyeth Paltrow doesn't really want to be in any movie if RDJ isn't there, but couldn't she be there for Tom/Peter? Please? Pretty pretty please with a cherry ontop?


	6. An Alternate thing of FFH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I posted this in Peter Parker One Shots but I figured I'd post it here as well. Warnings for graphic PTSD violence. Please please please be careful. I can get pretty graphic

Another drone smacked him in the face, and he grunted, flipping upwards to avoid the next three. 

He webbed up four and launched himself off of one, promptly smashing the four he webbed up. Peter was launched into the air and he stumbled slightly on the bridge. 

He looked up, looking for Beck but he couldn't find the coward. 

"Oh Peter," 

Peter whirled around and his heart leapt. 

A thousand - a _million_ \- drones were behind him, circling him and aiming their guns at him. 

"Oh shit," Peter whispered. 

"You didn't stand a chance kid, I'm sorry," Beck's voice continued and Peter felt the drones firing up. His mind raced for a plan but it was too late - not enough time - 

The drones stopped. 

Then they shot each other. 

Peter dropped to the ground like a magnet as the drones fought each other over his head. he curled into a weak position, gunfire filling his hyper sensitive ears but he wasn't on the bridge anymore. 

No, no, no, he was back at the Compound, clutching the gauntlet and screams and cries and gunfire and roars of belting monsters rained fire over him. His fingers curled around nothing and he opened his mouth to scream for help, feeling panic bubble in his chest. 

But all that came out was a sob and an ear - piercing scream. 

He screamed and screamed, screaming himself hoarse as his eyes saw red and his mind saw Tony. 

Tony steps away from him - he could make it - he could stop him - he could - 

But he _couldn't_ and Tony is _gone_ gone - dead - dead and gone. 

His cries became louder and he finally felt tears spilling from his face as he ripped his mask off to breathe. Air came rushing into his lungs - too fast - too fast - and then he was screaming again. 

The sounds - the _sounds -_ they filled his ears. He was still in the past - still stuck - he couldn't - he couldn't come back - he needed help - he - he's just a _kid -_!

"Help!" He screamed, eyes blurring. His breath felt gone and his whole body felt weak. "Please! Please - they're - they're coming - ! It's here - he's - he's dying - please - no - Tony!" He knew he was babbling nonsense but it was like he was in a different body, watching his own convulse and panic and scream and cry. 

"Peter!" 

There was another voice and his own died down as his voice was too tired to speak. 

"Oh my god, Parker is _Spider-Man_ -?" 

"Flash, out of the way, _Peter_ -!" 

"No!" Peter screamed. He was still seeing red and this - this could be an illusion - Beck could've - "No, stay - _stay away from me!_ " Peter tried shooting his webshooters but he couldn't - there wasn't - there wasn't any web - 

"Kid, it's okay," 

" _You're not real!_ " Peter shouted. " _You're not real, you're an illusion, stay away from me, get away - get away get away! Get away! Get awaygetawaygetawaygetaway_!" Peter chanted, tears spilling from his face and as the group took another step towards him, he let out another scream of pain. "Tony _please_! Please get them away! _Please! Please - getaway! Get awAY!_ " 

One of them tried to lunge at him and Peter saw red again, giving a flying punch. He felt the crackle of bones and then a pinch on his neck. 

He howled and fell, darkness consuming him like a monstrous beast. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Peter?" 

Peter's eyes slowly opened. 

His voice felt hoarse but when he tried to speak he couldn't. He tried to reach over to touch him mouth but he couldn't. 

Peter panicked, heart seizing and eyes snapping open. He opened his mouth and pressed forward to taste leather. 

He struggled, thrashing around, and tried to break free. 

"Peter!" 

It was a faint voice but he knew it and he stopped. 

Heart pounding the blurriness cleared and he saw....

He saw his _classmates_. 

Peter tried to say no but his eyes watered when he realized that there was a mouth guard around his face. It wrapped over and under his ears to behind his head and he flung his head around, trying to escape form it and feeling like a caged animal. 

"Peter!" The same voice and MJ - MJ was there, MJ was safe, MJ was friendly but - MJ - Mj couldn't be real - MJ -

Peter whined and tried to whip away, panic bubbling. 

"Peter, listen, okay? When I moved here, you and Ned were there remember?" 

Peter froze and stared at her, eyes blown wide. MJ stared right back at him.

"You guys got me some ice cream and then...then left to go play games. You guys invited me, but I declined, remember?"

Peter just stared. 

"Peter, nod if you remember." 

Peter nodded. 

"I'm _real_. _We_ are real." MJ said slowly and Peter felt his heart slow just a little bit. 

Peter looked around and noticed that his wrists and ankles were tied to the hospital bed. 

"Didn't know if you would attack again," Maria Hill's voice. 

Peter whipped up to look at her, remembering the other illusion. But MJ said that they're real. She's real so they're real. 

Maria nodded to the other person in bed, who, to Peter's horror, was Nick Fury. "You banged him up pretty good with that punch," 

Peter felt sick. 

"I still can't believe you're Spider-Man," came a dumbfounded voice and Peter whipped around to see his classmates, namely Flash. 

Peter whimpered, trying to shrink away and averting his eyes. 

MJ threw Flash a scowl who cleared his throat. "I - I mean - I - I definitely should've considered it - I don't know - but maybe - it's just," 

"Flash shut up," Betty slapped his arm lightly and Flash quieted immediately. Then her concerned voice turned to Peter. "What - what happened? Are you okay?" 

Peter swallowed but didn't speak nor move. 

"Hey kiddo," 

Peter looked up to see Happy replacing where Maria Hill was. "Listen kid, I got in contact with Fury and Fury's team managed to hijack the drones in time for the team to turn the drones on each other. Everything's okay, alright? Nobody got hurt. Beck has been put behind bars and the truth of his story will come out tomorrow okay?" 

Peter nodded. 

"Who's Beck?" Brad looked up and Peter couldn't stop the face he made as he stared at the bedsheets. 

"Quintin Beck, the one you all named Mysterio, is a fraud." Happy explained. 

"He used Stark's Barf technology from 2016 to create these 'elementals' and 'multiverse'," MJ added. 

Peter lurched at 'Stark' and started to cry. 

"Hey, hey, hey," Happy quickly rushed over to him, gently removing the mouth guard. "What - what's wrong bud?" 

"Tony," Peter sobbed, hiding his face in MJ's arm who just leaned closer to him and held his upper body. 

"Oh kiddo," Happy murmured. 

There was a pause as everyone looked at Peter and MJ in slight shock. 

"Hey, listen, you're back in America kid, and uh -" Happy was cut off by a door opening. 

Peter removed himself to see a blur of pink and blue and then a child was on his stomach. 

"Oof!" Peter starled forward, tripping the little girl onto her back who squealed. 

She quickly sat up again, in between Peter's two legs. Peter looked at her closely for a moment and then smiled softly, wiping his face on his shoulder to remove the tears. "Hey, little hero," 

"Hey Pete," Morgan flung herself into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Are you okay?" 

"I'll be fine," Peter's voice was croaky and it hurt to talk but he could. 

"Who -?" Flash started when Pepper Potts bustled in with May. 

"Morgan, sweetie, off Peter's lap okay, he's injured -" Pepper started but Peter shook his head and gently used his strength to break the bonds on his wrists to hug Morgan closer. 

"It's okay, Ms. um, Mrs. Stark?" Peter looked at Pepper who smiled warmly and sadly. 

"Pepper is just fine, Peter." 

"Oh my _god_!" May let it all out in a rush, gently pushing past Happy who got out of her way immediately. She bundled Peter into a hug, including Morgan in the hug having no reason to push young Stark away. 

"Are you okay? Oh my - what happened? Why are you tied to the bed? What is going on? What just happened -?" 

" _May_ -" Peter's heart rate quickened and he looked at his aunt pleadingly who quickly slowed down. 

"Okay, okay, sorry, deep breath," May took a deep breath and slowly (shakily) exhaled. "Okay. Are you alright?" 

"I'm fine," Peter whispered, nuzzling his nose into Morgan's shoulder who just kept on hugging him, knowing he needed it. 

"What's going on?" Flash whispered it but Peter had super hearing and he could hear it all. 

"Flash, come on, okay, listen, Peter knows Mr. Stark, and well, he _knew_ Mr. Stark, and saw him -" Ned tried to tell Flash what was happening and Peter listened, but tried to block him out as well. 

"Alright," Pepper turned to Peter's teachers. "This is serious so you all will be forced to sign this form saying that you won't reveal Peter Parker in any way shape or form. He intends on keeping his identity a secret and however long that may be is however long you keep that secret. Sign here and here, promising that you know the rules that go with this and won't reveal any of this." 

Pepper ran through the plan and then shooed off his class, allowing MJ to stay. Ned hung around but his mom wanted him home immediately so he had to leave.

Pepper then ran through things with SHIELD, trusting that they would get the rest of Beck's team before they could do anything and Maria Hill promised.

Oh and it turns out that Maria and Nick are actually Skrulls. The real agents are in space. But they intended on keeping the promise.

The Skrulls who played Nick, patting Peter on the ankle who startled. "Good hit kid. And well, stay safe, alright? We'll keep an eye out but we can't always protect you," 

Peter gave a shaky smile. 

They left and Pepper rounded on the Parkers. "You're moving into our house," she announced. 

May's mouth dropped. "What - no, wait, Ms. Potts - Stark, Pepper, listen, that's really really kind of you but -" 

"Eidith," Peter's voice rose above everyone else's and everyone paused. "Where's Eidith?" 

"Ah," Happy patted himself around before pulling the glasses out. "Here you go," 

Peter took them and examined them as Morgan hung on, turning and shifting slightly to look at his hands too. "May...please...I don't think...I don't think I can do this alone..." Peter took a shaky breath. "I - I can't trust anything. Beck - he - he showed me things. And I can't - I don't know -" Peter let out a whine of frustration. "I don't know what's real but what I do know is this is real. And please, you can't - if Ms - Pepper, is anything like Tony, there's no way you can say no." 

Pepper gave a smug smirk as May opened and closed her mouth for a moment before sighing. 

"Alright," she sighed, turning to Pepper and smiling. "Thank you." 

"It's my pleasure." Pepper smiled back. 

"We're living together?" Morgan whispered. 

"Yes we are, little hero," Peter whispered back and kissed her forehead. Then he turned to the curly haired girl he liked that was on his right who had been silent the whole time. "MJ, I just wanted to -" 

MJ swooped down and pecked his lips. 

MJ and Peter stared at each other in shock. 

"Happy - uh," MJ cleared her throat. "He - he gave me, the necklace," she pulled it out and Peter blinked at the black dahlia with relief. It was till intact. "And...I just wanted to say that...y'know....I wasn't...I have a hard time...keeping friends...so I just wanted to say that I wasn't watching you _just_ cause I thought you were spider-man," she gave him a brief smile and then it disappeared in the nervousness on her face. 

"I -" Peter paused and then smiled. "Um...yeah...that's uh....that's great...I -" 

"Oh for goodness sake, MJ, he likes you too," May butted in and Peter jumped giving her a look as MJ laughed. 

"Good." She smiled. "I'll just um...leave...yeah, I should probably go but," she swooped down and gave Peter another kiss who looked back at her dreamily. "I'll text you Pete,"

"Kay, bye," Peter mumbled, going a little red. 

MJ left and then Peter heard Morgan giggle. He looked down at her, who gave him a snooty look back. "Oh you little stinker," Peter smiled and hooked the glasses to his t-shirt. "Can we...can we go home?" 

"Definitely," Pepper smiled. 

Peter smiled. He had a long way to go, and he would probably never truly believe what was around him anymore. But he had a family.

He was home. He could live on. He could keep going.

And when he looked at the little girl in his arms, so innocent and adorable, he knew he _had_ to stick around. Not just to prove to himself that he could live on, but to prove to Tony that he could protect Morgan and keep her safe. 

He knew he could do it.

He could do it. 


	7. What if Peter's class had been on that train?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, THIS is graphic. Pretty pretty graphic. oops. 
> 
> read but please be careful!! Lots of blood and yuck

MJ got onto the subway train last and sat in a far seat away from everyone else as Mr. Harrington tried to organize everyone. They were all talking and most were whispering things like "Where's Peter?" and "Why did he have to leave early?" 

MJ knew what was happening but she didn't say a thing other than occasionally glance at Ned who would glance back sometimes. They didn't know what Peter might be doing but they knew he wouldn't be back for a little while at least. 

The train started going, and MJ supposed that this was actually a metro as it sped by places, going faster than any car or ordinary train. They whizzed past houses and broken buildings and downed towers. 

It was beautiful in it's own broken way. 

MJ watched things go by, trying her very best to not worry about Peter. She had seen Spider-Man in action. He was strong. Stronger than any normal human. She shouldn't have to worry about him. 

~~_But she totally did_.~~

MJ took a deep breath and sat back when she heard a rushing sound of a wind and then a door clacking shut. She frowned slightly and then heard a painful grunt and then a noise of someone falling. 

She frowned harder, concerned. "Hey man, what's -" she looked over the top of her seat and froze. 

It was Peter. 

He was in a black suit and laid out on both seats, holding his side. His face was marked up with cuts and one was leaking blood from the side of his forehead to nearly his ear. He was jerking slightly, convulsing a little when he turned and MJ's eyes widened - horrified - when he leaned over and spit out blood. 

More like the blood dribbled off his chin. 

"Oh my fucking god," MJ scrambled out of her seat and to the other side to help him. She lifted his face a little and his eyes blinked blearily at her. He tried to say something but it came out mumbled and not really heard. 

MJ looked at his hand and found blood staining black. It was hard to see considering that the stain was dark on black. MJ tried to have her hands stop shaking as she pressed down on the wound in his side. 

Apparently that was a bad decision. 

Peter flat out screamed and convulsed again, turning to spit out more blood. 

"Oh god," MJ whispered. "Pete, I gotta - I gotta keep pressure -" 

"Ildknowghh," Peter garbled, leaning so he was on his back. MJ moved with him but she didn't like the position he was in as he garbled blood from his mouth. 

"No, Pete, no turn back to your side," she commanded and he whined, twisting his head to spit out more blood. "You're going to choke on your own goddamn blood - how are you even bleeding this much?" 

"Stabhggh in side." Peter whispered. "Healing - healing factor pausge-" 

"Your - what?" MJ frowned then she shook her head. "Never mind - don't answer that. I need to get help." MJ stood up as the train kept going. Somehow no one noticed them until Flash turned and spotted MJ sitting up. 

"Crap." she muttered as Flash sauntered over to her. "Flash - hang on -" 

"Flgash?" Peter muttered. 

"Go get Ned -" MJ tried again. 

"So what exactly is happening here Jones?" Flash smirked, ignoring both of them as he looked into the seat. "Hiding some -" his eyes widened. "Oh shit." 

"Ned. Get Ned now." MJ hissed. 

"Uhm uh Lee - Leeds," Flash stuttered.

"What what's going on? Oh god," Ned walked over and saw Peter, gaping. "What are we going to do?" 

"I don't know." MJ hissed, still holding the wound. Her hands were so bloody. "We have to talk to Mr. Harrington and get him to a hospital -" 

"How are we going to explain that?" Ned whispered back. 

"Yeah especially since Parker is supposed to be home sick," Flash pointed out. 

"Thank you Captain Obvious," MJ snapped. 

"What's going on back there?" Mr. Harrington stood up. "Ms. Jones? Mr. Leeds? Mr. Thompson? I need you guys to sit back down." 

"We need to go to a hospital." MJ yelled. 

"MJ!" Ned hissed as Mr. Harrington's eyes widened and he yelled back. "What? Why? Who's hurt? What's going on?" 

"I just feel really - really um sick," Ned jumped in before MJ said anything. MJ scowled at him. 

"We're almost to the nearest stop, we can take a break there." Mr. Harrington nodded. 

"He's lying," MJ spoke up. "We need to go to the hospital because Peter's bleeding out." 

Mr. Harrington blinked. "Ms. Jones, Mr. Parker has gone back home. He had to leave because he was sick." 

"I was shick?" Peter slurred out. 

MJ looked down at him and took a deep breath. "Peter, I need you to scream something - tell them you're here." 

"m tired," Peter decided, nodding off. "m just gunna gunna shweep..."

"No -!" MJ panicked and pushed down hard. Not the best idea in hindsight but she had to do something. Peter's eyes shot open and he screamed, an ear shattering sound and MJ pulled away, tears pricking her eyes at the sound. 

"What the hell was that?" cries of scared classmates ran out around and MJ was whispering apologies to Peter who had nodded off. 

"Ms. Jones, what -" Mr. Harrington had climbed back towards the group, concerned. 

"Hospital." MJ croaked. "Please, just get us to a hospital." 

Mr. Harrington looked over and saw Peter, paling. "Hospital." 

MJ ran ahead of the group, following Peter on the stretcher into the ambulance. 

"Family?" a lady asked her but MJ was too dazed to really register the question - just nodding. She climbed into the back, staring at Peter. He was on his back, straps keeping him in place on the stretcher. They hooked his mouth to a machine and it was already covered in blood at the tips. 

Someone had taken MJ's place of pressing their hands onto Peter's side wound. Speaking of which, MJ looked down to see her own hands covered in his blood. 

She felt sick. 

And light headed. 

Someone gave her a wet wipe. 

Then they were at the hospital. MJ just kept following him. She was stopped at the operating room and a lady - the same nurse from before maybe - led her to the viewing area. She couldn't watch though but sat at the window, covering her face in her hands as she tried to steady her breathing. 

There was a tap on her shoulder and she turned a little to see Brad. She didn't really want to talk to him so she turned back to the operating room to see them stitching up Peter's face. 

She felt sick again. 

Someone else was working on his side and they were using some big machine. The other person was working on making sure his head cuts were cleaned and not infected. Another was working on setting his ankle because apparently he fell really bad somewhere and stabbed his side as well as breaking his ankle. 

"How did he do this?" Flash muttered. MJ startled a little to see that Flash was next to her. He was staring at Peter, concern written all over his face. 

"What do you care?" MJ frowned. 

Flash looked at her, shock and pain etched over his face. "What do - he was - I don't know." Flash whispered, staring at Peter. 

MJ turned away. 

Head cuts. Concussion. Broken ankle. Stab wound. Burst appendix. Nothing else majorly broken or popped. Apparently most of the cuts and if any organs had been hurt they were fixed up somehow. Mr. Harrington was talking to the nurses while everyone else was gathered around in the operating room. 

Peter was strapped down on a bed, an oxygen mask was around his mouth that was also tinted red at the bottom. MJ was sitting next to him on a stool while everyone was asking her and Ned questions. 

"How did he end up like this?" Betty asked. 

"We don't know," MJ snapped slightly, rolling her eyes a little exasperated. 

"Well how did he get so hurt? Do any of you know what's going on?" Betty crossed her arms. 

"We -" MJ cut herself off and looked at Ned. Ned looked ready to pass out so he wasn't going to be any help. MJ stopped talking, deciding that she would do more harm than good and just shrugged. Betty gave her a small glare. 

MJ tapped her foot a little, looking around at her classmates. For once in a great long while, MJ was a little lost as to what do to. She couldn't out Peter but at the same time, everyone want to know what just happened. 

He did literally just stumble into the train, bleeding out from well... _everywhere_. But MJ had no idea how to cover or explain that so she just stayed silent. 

That's when Peter scared the literal shit out of all of them. 

He shot up in bed, ripping off the straps and convulsing in bed. Machines beeped like crazy and MJ was knocked off her feet. She scrambled out of the way, heart pounding as nurses gathered around, trying to stabilize Peter. 

His eyes had snapped open, wide with panic. They were trying to talk to him - probably to calm him down - but it just made it worse because he was jerking everywhere. He was practically hitting them. 

MJ heard faint screams and she was frozen, watching Peter jerk around and kick and punch. Eventually, Peter just straight up flipped upwards, shocking everyone when he stuck to the ceiling. He crawled along it and jumped down, scrambling to a corner in the room. 

He was whispering something - chanting something - and curled in on himself. Everyone froze, not wanting to disturb him more. 

That's when Pepper Potts came into the room with a different man and a small child. She looked down over at Peter and her face broke a little. She took a deep breath and started talking with the nurses before she managed to get Peter to go with her. 

And then they were gone. 

MJ was going to have to talk to him eventually. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do a part two cus my parents are assholes and i have to go to bed at 9 fucking 30 when i'm 16 years old *rolls eyes* pissed right now. I also ended up seeing FFH again today so yay. 
> 
> my dad's a jackass end of story. 
> 
> anyways, yeah, probably a part 2 with me meddling with the ending. *shrugs* this was a spur of the moment inspiration and I'm still working on that A/B/O story so don't expect a quick update. 
> 
> i larb all of you :)


	8. Arachnid Protocol

"What are you waiting for Edith!" Peter heard Quentin snarl. "Order the drones - to _kill him_!" 

Peter tried to stand but fell again and looked over at Beck, blood escaping his mouth through the rips in his mask and onto the ground. He frowned at Beck, wondering when the man was going to kill him. 

But Beck's face had gone cold behind his fishball cgi mask thing and he swallowed hard. "Arachnid _what_ protocol?" 

There was momentary confusion within Peter but then he looked at the drones that were hovering around and remembered what they were upon seeing the _Stark Industries_ logo. 

Bubbling laughter exploded from Peter's mouth and he sat back, grinning and laughing at Beck's expanse. 

"What?" Beck snarled, eyes flaring. "What are _you_ laughing at?" 

"Mr. Stark was like a father to me." Peter replied hoarsely. "My mentor, my _protector_." Peter's eyes hardened. "He would never _ever_ make something that would destroy me. So Edith?" 

"Yes Mr. Parker?" the voice that is normally only heard by the user called out, echoing around the room. 

"I'm very sorry I gave you over," Peter stood, wheezing a little. "But can I have you back?" 

"Transferring ownership." Edith announced. Beck spluttered. 

"I didn't say you could -!" Beck started but stopped when he found Peter right in front of him, taking the glasses. 

"You were never really in control." Edith sniffed. "And you young man!" Peter winced. "You are not allowed to do _that_ every again!" 

"Yes ma'am," Peter mumbled. 

"Oh gosh Pete, you've got scratches and heaps of internal bleeding. I'm calling Mrs. Stark immediately!" Edith announced. 

Peter blinked rapidly. "Um, okay." 

Peter shot out webs at Beck who had tried to sneak away. He yelped. 

"Just stay there." Peter sighed and sat down and waited


End file.
